


To be free once more, that's worth fighting for

by Deeambles



Series: To avoid writers block I wrote... [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hopeful Ending, the tears of her enemies and also the sage of six paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Despite it, here she is, alone, with the eyes of the goddess gone from this world but not at a cost Sakura would ever,canever, pay again. The wind howls again, screaming her name with the voices of her friends, family, and strangers aching for revenge, retribution, consolation.
Series: To avoid writers block I wrote... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	To be free once more, that's worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> another Spirit title, because I said so :)

The winds howling, wrapping around the mountains and circling back to push pink locks from her face. The area is peacefully quiet, a stark contrast to how loud everything had been before. Only a week since Sakura walked out of Konoha, a city thousands strong with roots as tough as steel. If she turned back now, she knows it’d be abandoned. Thousands of dead, no, millions of dead if one looks beyond the feeble boarders of Fire. 

Despite it, here she is, alone, with the eyes of the goddess gone from this world but not at a cost Sakura would ever, _can_ ever, pay again. The wind howls again, screaming her name with the voices of her friends, family, and strangers aching for revenge, retribution, consolation. 

Sakura takes one step, the strength her sensei taught her just beneath her skin. Then another, the memories of her parents reawakening her will. A third, her friends lifting her up back to the skies. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth until she stands at the edge of a cliff, the abyss below stretching wide and deep. An updraft comes and pushes her hair back again, it doesn’t howl this time, instead, it sings. Sings and opens until the very physics, or lack thereof, that run their existence ceases to exist. 

Something breaks a pretty purple, opening an entrance in space, in time, in Sakura’s sanity. Is this real? She asks herself. Would it help? Would it fix this? Would it heal her and her friends?

(Later she’ll ask, did it help? Did I fix it? Can I heal? Have I truly saved them?)

For now, Kaguya is gone, Sasuke and Naruto are gone, Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato, Sai— they are all vanquished. The strangers she met in the desert, the Kumo shinobi, the vagabonds from the rain forests to the Kiri remnants who emerged from the sea; they have been wiped out and she is alone. 

Below her, the chasm brings brightly in her eyes. 

“You have a choice, a chance,” the sage says, voice wispy and his ethereal form all but gone, “Will you take it?” 

Sakura does not acknowledge him (Is this real, she asks herself?) nor does she look back. One step backwards, then two then three. Then it’s three steps forward, one for her teammates, another for her family, and thirdly for everyone else who so wrongly died in this pointless endeavor. 

She falls down into the abyss below.

**Author's Note:**

> #impliedtimetravel but this is deeambles work, did you expect differently?


End file.
